


la ciudad de los muertos (o cinco momentos musicales)

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, puedes sacar a la chica del jaytim pero no puedes sacar al jaytim de la chica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: Es un iPod shuffle, es blanco, pero se puede pintar. Sigue funcionando, que es lo importante. La expresión de Tim es casi cómica incluso bajo la máscara, “ni siquiera tiene pantalla”, el snob.





	la ciudad de los muertos (o cinco momentos musicales)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Esto era para el reto de Siken en retoaleatorio pero a ver, cualquier parecido con la prompt es pura coincidencia así que ni la voy a poner.
> 
> Iba a ser una cosa y luego ha sido otra cosa distinta y ha llevado una cantidad absurda de vaguear escuchando música que no ha acabado aquí.

> **i.**

Está orgulloso cuando lo dice, quince dólares bien invertidos. Es un iPod shuffle, es blanco, pero se puede pintar. Sigue funcionando, que es lo importante. La expresión de Tim es casi cómica incluso bajo la máscara, “ni siquiera tiene pantalla”, el snob. Jason se lo pasa de una mano a otra como si fuera una granada. “Y qué vas a hacer con cuatro gigas, Jason”, dice _cuatro_ como cuando habla de la camisa que Jason consiguió por cincuenta centavos. “Cuánto tiempo para escuchar música crees que tengo.” 

Tim se encoge de hombros, se lleva los palillos a la boca, le cuelgan los pies de la escalera de incendios. Amanece sucio y templado, estos días el pavimento guarda el calor toda la noche. 

 

> **ii.**

Jason pasa mucho tiempo sin escuchar música cuando vuelve. A veces dice eso, _vuelve_. Vuelve de dónde. Está bien porque a veces puede fingir que es un sitio y que ese sitio no es una morgue. En la biblioteca de la universidad a veces dice “Europa, de aquí para allá, ya sabes cómo es”, y recibe un “¿de ahí viene tu acento?” Pasó muchos años sin saber que tenía acento, pensó que sólo era rabia líquida que se colaba en sus frases, en Gotham nadie es de ningún sitio, nadie encaja y por lo tanto todo el mundo encaja. A veces recibe un “sí, pasé el sabático en Italia, ¿has estado en la Toscana?” “No.” “Oh.” Se da cuenta de que piensa en todos ellos como demasiado jóvenes y demasiado, _demasiado_. Libros bajo el brazo, gafas colgando del cuello de la camisa, pantalones que cuestan más que su alquiler de la semana. Corta rápido esas conversaciones, _¿te vas a llevar eso?_ y pasa los libros por el código de barras. 

 

> **iii.**

**0**  
La primera vez que se infiltran en su iPod, su camino a la biblioteca comienza con la voz rasgada de Janice Joplin, _in this world if you read the papers, lord, you know everybody’s fighting on with each other_. Pone los ojos en blanco por inercia antes de enviarle un conjunto de emoticonos de llamas a Dick.

 

 **uno**  
Lo extravía un total de cuatro horas, las que tarda en recuperar la consciencia en la Torre y despierta con Dick a su vera, más despierto de lo que debería a esas horas y con un bol de cereales en el regazo. “Ya era hora, ¿quieres?” le tiende el bol y el estómago de Jason gira sobre sí mismo y le vomita junto a las botas. _Vaya, muchas gracias, Jay_ , le tiende una toalla, _hacía mucho que no provocaba una reacción tan efusiva_. Hay un segundo dubitativo en el que apoya la mano, templada y enorme, llena de cicatrices, entre sus omóplatos. Jason se encoge en el sofá de Babs y cuando Dick le tiende un vaso de agua deja también el iPod junto a su cabeza. 

 

 **dos**  
Tim se lo devuelve en el mostrador del trabajo. Lleva una camiseta raída de la Corporación Tyrell. _Más humanos que los humanos,_ he ahí una buena broma. Tiene aspecto derruido y las gafas se le escurren por el puente de la nariz, como si hubiera perdido la costumbre de llevarlas. Hace meses que no le ve en algo que no sea un traje o un kevlar, con los vaqueros caídos y la mochila colgada al hombro parece uno de los chavales que le interrumpen para contarle sus vacaciones con un mocca latte con coco en la mano. “Eso es mentira, nadie toma eso.” Si Jason fuera de esos tipos, apreciaría la manera en la que el rostro se le desencaja en el momento, que es cómica y suave en un rostro anguloso. Si Jason fuera de esos tipos, prestaría atención a la manera en la que sus labios están perpetuamente secos y agrietados. 

—¿Te mentiría yo?  
—Dios, constantemente —Tim balancea la mochila sobre el mostrador y deja el iPod frente a él. 

Jason lo observa durante un segundo especialmente largo, antes de acercarlo con su copia de _Shirley_. 

—Siempre se pega todo lo bueno, ¿eh?

Se lleva los cascos a los oídos mientras le sigue con la mirada. _doctor, look into my eyes. i’ve been breathing air but there’s no sign of life_. El problema de Tim es que siempre cree que es más gracioso de lo que es en realidad. 

 

 **tres**  
Cassandra se desliza más que camina de un lado a otro en el salón inmenso de la Mansión. Es más pequeña que los cascos que le ha prestado Bárbara. Jason los recuerda de cuando solía robarlos en las noches lentas, enormes y amarillo estridente, se quedaba dormido con Blondie gritándole al oído ( _moonlight nights, water seems so clear, oh city lights, while i’m still waiting here_ ) hasta que Bárbara llegaba con un ojo morado y le quitaba el discman del regazo. Cassandra lleva unas bailarinas y un vestido negro, y Jason una cazadora vieja y las botas manchadas de barro. Hay una gala que está haciendo lo posible por evitar, pero antes de que consiga salir de nuevo de la habitación, Cassandra se vuelve hacia él. 

—Prokofiev. 

Jason cierra los ojos y se frota el puente de la nariz. “¿Sí?” Cass se separa los cascos de las orejas, son absurdamente pequeñas. Los señala con una uña pintada de un rosa casi transparente. “Prokofiev,” repite. Los deja colgar a la altura de su cuello, a medida que se acerca escucha el sonido almohadillado de un vals que termina furioso, frenético. 

 

La próxima vez que se encuentran, Cass tiene las manos vendadas frente al saco de boxeo y el pelo recogido en una cinta negra. Hay un pendrive sobre su bolsa de gimnasia y en la etiqueta pone “Capucha” y Jason lo coge sin preguntar. 

 

> **iv.**

**uno**  
No recuerda la pelea, pero despierta en un coche robado a las afueras de la ciudad y con el labio partido. Tim golpea insistentemente el cristal de la ventanilla, sólo ve pelo negro y ojos azules a través del casco abierto de la moto. Cuando se frota la frente, su mano vuelve roja. En el retrovisor ve que apenas es un rasguño, la mayor parte de la sangre no es suya. Al bajar la ventanilla, Tim está apoyado contra la puerta del coche y simplemente dice “¿has desayunado ya?”

 

 **dos**  
Cuando no llega a los catorce años y despierta entre sudores fríos recuerda la Cueva llena de la voz gutural de Ginsberg en _Ghetto Defendant_ y el cabello erizado de la nuca de Bruce con las manos en las entrañas del ordenador principal. Personalmente, Jason prefiere _city of the dead_ , pero para él siempre es la ciudad de los muertos. 

 

 **tres**  
Tim le roba una pieza de bacon y le roba uno de los cascos. Arruga la nariz durante unos segundos y mastica tan a conciencia que Jason cree que va destrozarse los molares. “¿Te la has aprendido ya?” le retira el plato de delante. En el diner sólo hay café aguado y huevos resecos, Tim los devora como si fuera el que no ha comido. Las ojeras le llegan casi hasta las mejillas y Jason está tentado de preguntar si ha sido él el que ha acudido a la llamada de Arkham en el momento de la fuga. 

—Conozco esta canción —dice meditabundo. 

Es Liszt. Rapsodia húngara, nº2. 

Después de unos segundos chasquea los dedos frente a su rostro. 

—Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit.  
—No.  
—Claro que sí, el duelo de pianos. 

A Jason le duele la herida del labio, pero es capaz de permanecer estoico. 

—El pato Donald —siente la necesidad de explicar.  
—Tu nivel cultural es deplorable para los colegios en los que te encerraron. 

Tim se encoge de hombros y roba otra tira de bacon. “Tú eres deplorable.” También. 

 

> **v.**

Cosas que nunca ocurren: noches tranquilas, encaramado en la cornisa del viejo cine Coliseum y con uno de los cascos colgando de la chupa de cuero. 

Sí que hay una marca suya en esa cornisa, restos de colillas de cigarrillos y marcas de su cuchillo contando los minutos. Fuma hasta que amanece, se esconde entre las marquesinas del antiguo cartel de neón. Hay hueco para dos personas o una de dos metros, Jason, que ocupa todo el espacio y se retuerce y apoya la nuca contra las bombillas mientras el sonido de la música se cuela al mínimo volumen a través de los cascos.


End file.
